comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alizee LeBradoq (Earth-120986)
History Life as a Mercenary Alizée is the daughter of François LeBradoq, a highly decorated former French Army General, and Amalia LeBradoq (née Shammapandour), an Israeli forensic medic. Her family was set in Montpellier, France, where she spent most of her life until her teenage years where her desire to best herself in every aspect (a trait inherited from her father), made her become a fierce warrior. After spending years training in Krav Maga, Taek-Won-Do and Ninjitsu, she excelled her physical abilities to the human peak, becoming the "perfect warrior" in her own mind Developing her Mutant Powers During her work as a mercenary for a private military company, she had developed her "special weapon" in her expertise: Psychic abilities. She started developing this power during her teenage years, mastering its craft over the years and applying it in her work, allowing her to read her opponents' minds and have the upper hand in battle A Deadly Mission and Betrayal After spending time developing her powers, she was assigned to a dangerous mission in the Middle East, assisting the European Forces, however, while reading the minds of the insurgent members, she discovered a person who was blocking her mental powers. The team embarked into full force, but one by one the soldiers were falling except for Alizée, who defended her own ground and defeated every soldier reaching the leader, but before she could attack, a mind blast hit her, leaving her knocked down and fallen. Two days later she wakes up tied down and physically tortured, face to face to the leader, who unmasks himself as none other than her own father, who also explains that he knew all along about her powers and that he also has psychic abilities. He reveals that he left the French Army for years and formed his own radical group in order to "feed from the action he craves for so long" and that having a family would be only a hindrance, proving it by leaving his daughter to be tortured by his men Fighting Back During another session, his father revealed to Alizée that the reason he betrayed the French Army, was because he was tired of "playing the good husband and father" and was craving for action, but the French Army refused to grant him permission to execute another mission due to his age, so he formed a secret private military agency so he can engage in dangerous activities. His wife was strongly against it, already losing her daughter, and since she's an only child, no one could stop him from assassinating his wife. Thanks to years of military experience, he managed to avoid suspicion by planting fabricated evidence of a serial killer. The pain of losing her mother drove Alizèe to a rampant fury, which also made her develop her latest ability: Psychic projections of powerful and large Blades, which she nicknamed "Críme" and "Châtiment" (which is Crime and Punishment in french) which she used to pierce the man she once called father to block not just his psychic abilities, but to also leave him brain dead, shutting down all of the cerebral activities. Joining the X-Men After she managed to escape the prison, she returned home, only to find out that her father's body was found and the french government called a manhunt on Alizée due to her DNA found in her father's body from blood stains, since her father was a very condecorated military member. With nowhere to go, she wanders through Europe until she's found by Henry McCoy. Although Alizée was ready for a fight, Henry managed to talk to her long enough to calm down. Beast invited her to meet his friends, led by Xavier who said that he understands Alizée's situation and is willing to help her achieve the full potential of her abilities. She feels she already has reached her potential, but she agrees to join Xavier's team since that means she's receiving asylum and even takes the nickname of "Psylocke". Powers and Abilities Powers Telekinetic Blades: Psylocke can manifest telekinetic blades composed of raw psi-energy, which at its lowest intensity, functions to disrupt neural pathways and sever the bonds between molecules, and at its highest level, her katanas can slice an armored opponent and cut through the armor, but leave the attacker physically unharmed. She can also use her swords to shatter telepathic power-inhibitors imposed on others. Psylocke's telekinetic manifestations produce visible radiance in the physical world. Thus, she can use her psychic blades as a makeshift light source in areas of darkness. Telepathy: She possesses mental powers to affect and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings. Psylocke can read minds and communicate mentally with others over long distances. Abilities Master Martial Artist: Psylocke has been classified as a master martial artist, mastering in Krav Maga (Israeli Martial Art), Tae-Kwon-Do (Korean Martial Art) and Ninjitsu (Japanese Martial Art) Master Telepathic Combatant: As a telepath, Psylocke takes advantage of her powers in a fight by reading her opponents' movements seconds before they make them, giving her the opportunity to counter-attack faster. Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Telepathy Category:X-Men (Earth-120986) Category:Created by Mbarriosfuenmayor Category:Bisexual Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Earth-120986 Category:Heroes Category:Construct Creation Category:Psychic Energy Blasts Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Inspired by Marvel